A Dozen Roses
by greengiraffe22
Summary: Jen keeps on getting roses on her doorstep every morning from a secret admirer. One shot.


_Hey everyone! This is just a one shot fanfic I decided to write. I actually got the idea out of a chain letter. I'm sure most of you have read the chain letter. Well, here it goes._

I do not own 6teen.

* * *

''I think I like him,'' Jen was telling Nikki about a new neighbour on her street, ''He moved in before yesterday and guess what! He has a big step family, too. A sister, a stepsister _and_ two stepbrothers.''

"Cool.'' Nikki wasn't in the talking mood. It was late and Nikki was getting tired of the two hour phone conversation she and Jen were having.

Jen rambled on about this new guy, Greg, was his name. After a little while Nikki interrupted.

''This is really interesting and all, but it's getting late. I think I'm going to hit the hay.''

"Okay. Me too, actually. Bye. See you tomorrow.'' Jen hung up the phone.

-----------

The next morning when Jen was about to leave her house to go to the Galleria Mall, she opened her door and to her surprize there was a red rose on the doormat. Just the one rose and a tag that read, _''To Jen, love your Secret Admirer. xoxox''. _Jen picked up the rose, went back inside and put it in a glass of water in her room. She didn't want anyone to see it and get ideas.

When Jen got to the mall, she talked to Nikki in private. Nikki was the only one who knew about Greg. Well, of course Jonesy knew him and so did the rest of her family and street, but Nikki was the only one who knew about her little crush.

''So, do you think it's him? Greg?'' Jen asked Nikki, hoping to get only one answer, which was yes. She wouldn't settle with just a maybe.

"Possibly,'' Nikki said, disappointing Jen a little,''It could be anyone."

''You're right. I hope I find out who this secret admirer is.''

-----------

Jen woke up the next morning, got ready for yet another day of work at the Penatly Box and stepped out her door. She looked down at her doormat. She knew that the chances of having yet another rose there would be slim, but something told her to look anyway. Sure enough there was another red rose. It had the same exact message.

''To Jen, love your Secret Admirer. xoxox."

She told Nikki about her second rose.

''Hmm. That's kinda strange. Well, he is defiantly in to you. Really into you. Roses are quite expensive compare to some flowers. And to have two delivered isn't easy on the pocket either.''

---------

On the third day, there was another red rose and a card that said the same exact thing. And everyday after that into Jen had eleven roses.

''Nikki,'' Jen was quite pissed off,''I have roses and cards from this secret admirer coming out of my ears. If I get another one, I'll scream.''

''Eleven is an odd number. No one gives eleven roses. You will probably get one more.''

---------

Of course Nikki was right. No one ever gave just eleven roses. It was always twelve. A dozen roses. So, Jen was ready when she opened her door and for the twelf time she found a rose. But this time it was a different rose. It was red and all, but it was also a plastic one. A fake one. On it, there was a card. This time there was a different message. The card read:

To my beautiful Jen,

I have given you a dozen roses. When the last one dies, I will stop loving you.

Your not so secret admirer anymore, Wyatt.

-----------

Jen couldn't wait to get to the mall to speak with Nikki so she called her on her cell.

''Nikki?''

''Yeah?''

''I know who my secret admirer is.''

''Wha-? Oh, it's you. Who? Tell me?''

''You'll never guess!''

''You're right, I won't, so tell me.''

''Wyatt.''

"WHAT? NO WAY!''

''I swear'' Jen paused for a second,''But he said when the last one dies, he will stop loving me...''

''Huh?'' Nikki paused also,''Well, that doesn't make sense.''

Jen hit herself on the head,''Oh my God, Nikki.'' A smile spread accross her face quickly and she suddenly got goosebumps.

''What?''

''The last rose he gave to me was a plastic one! It won't die!'' Jen sighed.

''No, really genius?'' Nikki said sarcastically.

Jen laughed along with Nikki,''It's so...romantic.'' Jen smiled.


End file.
